Spells and Gods and Avengers, oh my!
by BreakItDwn
Summary: Wherein Harry, or Harriet, learns why it's not particularly a sensible idea to practice spells taken from the restricted zone of Hogwarts' library, Loki enacts a plan involving the Avengers and everyone finds that a single misconception between a young witch and insane god can really screw up a good day. Oh well, here's to hoping it all works out alright. Fem!Harry


The time she'd been unlucky enough to meet the startlingly strange and undeniably insane god of mischief was when, unbeknownst to everyone, a spell she had deigned to practice went violently awry.

The world around Harriet shook, warping into a sinister blend of faded purple's and monochromatic gray's as she was swept into a worm hole of sorts and within, found all sense of balance abandoning her to suffer the fate of being tossed around like a tattered rag-doll with no control over how its carefully sewn limbs splayed about. The pain of being pulled every which way, thrown and Merlin knew what else was overwhelming to her fourteen year old senses and Harriet was almost positive she had screamed. Though, she never would have admitted it, Ron would've had a field day teasing her about it if he knew.

It wasn't until Harriet had spotted a ray of light peeking through that darkened vortex and desperately thrust a pale, scrawny arm out in its direction, as if seeking its healing embrace, that she was pulled out of that retched plain. It felt, she assumed through the fear that coursed rapidly through her veins and blinding rays of gold which enveloped her struggling form, that this was how death felt like. A reassuring breath to disperse the pent up tension built. The relief of being free from that churning wasteland however, was short lived as she was once again tossed out of the comforting light and into the frigid, evening air.

"Ouch." Harriet moaned somewhat dazedly, rubbing her sore rear that had cushioned the fall. "That was…unexpected. Definitely shouldn't try that spatial spell thingy again, it didn't work too well."

"Who, might I ask, are you, girl." A commanding voice cued behind her, full of an emotion she couldn't quite place.

Harriet jumped in shock and readjusted her oversized glasses before turning. Standing within the entryway of two, colossal pillars(which looked as if they had been carved from pure, untainted gold, though Hermione would've been infinitely better at determining what exactly they were made of given the amount of knowledge confined in that little head) stood a man whose very disposition seemed to spew regality. He was tall, but not scrawny, more lithe than anything, she concluded with another wide eyed glance. The lines of his face were angled and sharp, which were only accentuated upon by his head of full, swept back ebony that glistened in the twilight. Emerald eyes full of ice, much like her own save the freezing temperature in which they looked at the world around, glared at her in what seemed like a mixture of confusion and caution.

"M-my name is Harriet, sir, though everyone calls me Harry. Or Miss Potter, one of the two. What's your name?"

The mystery man's stare seemed to deepen in intensity, scaring her somewhat. She fidgeted beneath the weight of uncomfortable silence that spanned for minutes, even tucking an untamable strand of long, frizzy black hair behind the delicate curve of her ear.

"I didn't happen to sire you, did I?"

"What?" She squeaked, a rosy blush coating her cheeks. "No! My father was-is James Potter thank you very much, and my mother, Lilly Evans."

His tunic clad shoulders seemed to ease some. "I do not know of any James Potter or Lily Evans."

"I wouldn't think you did, they died when I was young."

"I see." He hummed flippantly, taking a tentative step towards Harriet who'd remained sitting. "So, Harry was it, how exactly did you happen to arrive at my summoning circle. I would very much like to know."

"Sorry sir but I'm not too sure, I was practicing a spell and it went wrong. Didn't mean to interrupt your…summoning circle. If you want, I'll leave right away. I just have no clue where I am at the moment." Harriet glanced worriedly at the tiled circle she was on, staring a the intricate carvings etched into the study stone. "I was sucked into some weird vortex and ended up here."

"So you just happened to land here by accident."

"Yes."

The mystery man stared once more before chuckling softly, a sinister sound akin to the way a snake would slither over stone before snaring the poor, unsuspecting rabbit. "Do you expect me to believe those lies?"

Harriet blinked.

"I know who you are, I can _feel_ it you know, the scent that wafts off you en masse. The overwhelming stench of snakes and dark sorcery. You are the demon I summoned are you not, sent here to fulfill my wishes in exchange for something of equal value. You do not need to hide it from me."

She blinked once more. Demon? Man, this guy was off his rocker. "I'm sorry sir but I'm no demon. Just Harry Potter." Harriet reached up to pull back the fussed fringe which stuck to her forehead. "See? Even have the scar to prove it."

Before she could scarcely blink, the mystery man appeared to stand directly in front of her with an unreadable expression plastered on his face, one that chilled her to the bone. As if by reflex she reached for her wand which lay between the frayed waistband of her jeans and readied a curse to throw at him, she wasn't sure which one but regardless he side stepped the ray of vibrant red, kicked her wand hand out of the way, thus sending the trusty weapon out of her iron grip and skittering across the floor, and thrust his hand at her neck.

"You should know better than to lie to the god of lies, girl. Obey your new master."

"N-not a demon, you loon." Harriet sputtered, clawing desperately at the chilled fingers wrapped around her collar bone. He gave a sudden squeeze as the word 'loon' reached his ears, probably not the best idea to insult the crazy man while he's strangling you, she thought wryly.

"What did I say about lying to me." The grip tightened yet. "Silly demon child, I don't think you understand the full weight of your situation. I am Loki, son of Odin, God of mischief and lies, you cannot deceive me. Perhaps when you awake, you will be in more of a mood to make arrangements for our deal. And if not," He gave a shrug, face still as unsettlingly calm as ever. "then I can just kill you and summon another, more capable being for what I have planned. No muss, no fuss."

Harriet's shuttering chest burnt with the lack of oxygen while tears began to roll down her cheeks. The world seemed to once again churn but this time, she knew she wouldn't pop out on the other side of some strange vortex. Somehow, she knew she was stuck in this horrid, unexpected situation.

And as unconsciousness gripped her, she swore she could hear that silky chuckle of Loki following her into the black.

-oO0Oo-

**A/n; This is somewhat of a little project for me to get myself back into the writing mind frame after such an extensive vacation from it. Which means little to no editing, just typing as fast as I can and laughing like a complete dumbass while doing so. So if you happen to spot a mistake or think something sounds strange, feel free to let me know. I would be incredibly appreciative.**

**Also, the time frame for Harry is during the third book while the Avengers are in the barest beginnings of assembling their team, to when the full team is assembled.**


End file.
